The Tenth Walker
by Clarinet Girl Lyss
Summary: This was my very first fic six years ago. Please do not send reviews telling me how to "improve" it, as I already know the story is crap. My writing has improved, and any flaw you point out I can find ten more in it to rival your one.
1. The Journey Begins

--A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, and it may not be that great, but please, no flames, for they will be used to warm my ice cold feet. This is the first chapter, and I will write more. I am open for suggestions. Please R&R, and let me know how you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkiens characters,places, or ideas, so don't sue me because I've said that I don't own them.  
  
It was a cool fall day, when it came to my attention that Elrond would be one day soon having a council in concern of Sauron's Ring. I felt that it was my obligation to volunteer to be part of the fellowship. But I had to practically beg my mother to let me go(she's very strict). If my services were needed, the I would happily go along, serving all free men in middle earth. If only I had known that I would fall in love.   
  
At first I didn't think much about him, because he, in a sense, sat quietly waiting at the council. The truth is, I really didn't notice him. Then it became clear that he was in the room when he started to tell that the Elven guards of Mirkwood had lost Gollum. He was so remarkable, and even though I had seen many handsome elves, being an elf woman myself, he was by far the most incredibly handsome of the ones that I had seen in my life. When I was much younger, my mother had said that he believed that I would one day find someone outside of our homeland of Lothlorien who would be my true love. Little did I know she would be right, as Mothers usually are. I said to myself, remembering this, ok, I can wait.' never did I guess that my wait would be so long.  
  
When Elrond had decided how many to send out in search of Sauron, he decided originally to send out nine. That is why it, so often, is written that there were only nine going to Mordor to send the ring into the fire. Then, Frodo spoke. He said that men were strong and swift, but women had many useful skills to aid them, like the ability to contact animals without the animal's fear. Thanks to Frodo, I was admitted into the group. It was wondrous to be going on such a long adventure away from my dreaded homeland.  
  
I started packing that very day, and packed only the necessities, because I knew that the journey would not only be long and difficult, but it would be difficult to have more baggage than we needed, so it was best to pack light. I also did not want to seem too bent on my vanity.  
  
We left early the next morning, with Aragorn and Gandalf leading the way, followed closely by Boromir, then Gimli, after them the four halflings, Sam last of them with Bill the pony. I held up the rear with Legolas, since we had keen senses, as all elves have. We walked on through the forest at night, and we slept by day. Elves usually sleep with their eyes open, when they slept at all. It was tedious walking by night, though I quite enjoyed having a moonlit stroll alongside Legolas, even though I dreaded the darkness. It came to be that we started traveling by day, which was much better because I could see Legolas. We started to talk some during the day, since other beings' senses are keener during the day and our keen senses wouldn't be needed as much. I grew rather close to him actually. We did a lot of talking about ourselves, and I was actually talking! Can you imagine that? We became fast friends, and we got to be really close.  
  
We would talk freely throughout the day as if we had been friends for an eternity, which was quite possible for elves. I quickly came to trust him, which was so unlike me. I usually distanced myself from anyone, and I had a horrible experience from getting too close in the past. Even though I had that past, I still tried to keep cheery, though it rarely worked. I had seen enough to know better, yet still I trusted him. Was I setting myself up for another disappointing heartbreak? I had to figure out what I saw in him and fast, before it was again too late.  
  
As a child growing up, I was ridiculed for my looks. I wasn't a typical Elf. My hair was a shade of light brown with streaks of gold running through it, looking especially pretty when I ran my hand through it and just let it feather down. I also kept my hair cut to my shoulders, for I found it to be a nuisance when it was any longer. It also complimented my round face, unlike the long and narrow faces of most elves. I had these dark, mysterious, big brown eyes to die for, and I loved them, as well as my looks in general. I had these soft, red lips that would make many a man turn their head, and my cheeks were a rosy red. I didn't want to follow the crowd, though most considered me to be a disgrace to the Elven race. For the most part, Elves had long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, slender faces. I found it rather dull to try to be similar. But I was ridiculed. I said to Legolas.  
  
One day, while I was again being publicly humiliated, this gorgeous male Elf came to my rescue. He got them to stop the insanity, and I thought I could trust him. I didn't know how wrong I would be. We were having supper together in my house that night, and we were all alone. He didn't do anything right away, so as to gain my trust. I went into my bedroom to change out of my clothes for going into town and into my clothes for home. While I was getting redressed, i saw him standing in the doorway, staring at me intently. What are you doing in here' I asked, but he just laughed. I tried to finish pulling on my dress, because I didn't like the way that he was staring at me. While I was pulling it over my head he came up to me and pulled it back off. He pushed me onto my bed and preceded to rip off the rest of my clothes. I screamed GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!' but he just laughed. He had me in his clutches, holding down my arms and my legs. But a noise from outside distracted him, and I took that as my invitation to get out of there. It turned out that my friend Elena, one of very few, had come by to check on me when she heard my shouting from my bedroom. All I can say is, I'm glad that she came when she did. If she had come much later, I may have seriously fallen victim to him. But that is why I am usually not quick to trust, and not easy to forgive.  
  
But you seem to trust me, what makes you think that I am so different?  
  
Are you?  
  
Well, yes, but the problem is that you do not open up to the rest of the fellowship like this. What makes me so special?  
  
Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you? Truthfully, I do not know myself. I have searched my mind for the thing about you that makes me feel so comfortable, yet I have not found that. Do you know what it may be?  
  
I am sure that I would not know, for I do not know how your mind works  
  
I poured my heart out to you, yet you have not said a word about yourself.  
  
I will come around in my own time, and my reasons are my own. You came around rather quickly, and now I know why you often seem distanced from the rest of the group. I know that they are trustworthy, though.  
  
I choose to be distant, even to those who are trustworthy. I said, though I didn't tell him that why I chose this path was I feared getting too close would mean that I would only get hurt again. What I hadn't told him about the handsome man was that I knew him very well, and that I was letting him into my life a little more than I should have, because I thought I could trust him. I wasn't about to do the same thing with Legolas.  
  
I guess it's getting too dark for them to keep moving on. We will probably have to stop soon, and even though we may not need sleep, and we can see in the dark of night, I know that they need rest at night, and they cannot see in the dark like we can. I shall go up and see what we are doing about tonight. He leaves me at the rear, while he moves swiftly up to the front, and comes back moments later with the news that they were about to stop, as soon as they found a good place to rest. They walked on for another half an hour, and they found a good place to rest. I had a lot on my mind, so I tried for an hour or more to let sleep claim me, but sleep was far, far away from me. It had claimed the rest of them, including Legolas. Since I was awake, I thought I might write in my journal. I dug it out of my bag, although there was not much to dig through, because I had packed light. I had a tendency to read out loud what I was writing, although I usually realized what she was doing before anyone found out anything important. But I decided that tonight I would let my thoughts flow from my mouth. This is what I wrote:(A/N-in common language, because I don't yet speak in Elven language)  
  
Tonight I wonder why I have talked so openly, when my past has been so brutal. I wonder why I have told Legolas things that I have never told anyone before. I wish I knew. The fellowship has been fading in hope, and I feel the foreboding of a future that is sad, and foretelling of death. I do not know who, but I feel the hope will fade quickly after this person's death. The only thing that I know is that it is neither me nor the ring bearer are the one who will die. I am hoping it is not Legolas, for he is the only person I've been close to in a long, long time. I have not been close to anyone since him... I was too close to him, Aabrengen, and I had thought I could trust him. I have been in fear of getting too close since then, and I want it to stop now. I need to distance myself from him, and now, before it's too late.  
  
I thought I'd written enough for that night. I had not written about that in a while, and that would get things off my mind. I felt suddenly aware that I was being watched. I turned to see Legolas staring down at me with open eyes, standing tall, his dark silhouette against the pale moon. I opened my eyes wider, for fear that he had heard me reading my journal. I woke up a minute ago, and I noticed that you weren't in your bed, so I decided to investigate. I didn't mean to startle you. he said in a pleasant tone. We were in an open field, and I laid down in the grass. I had let my hair down to write, so when I laid down, it spread around me like a halo. Why is it that when something troubles you, you strive to be alone?  
  
I answered him thoughtfully, I only come to be alone when I need time to think. I get away from any distractions that would keep me off my focus.  
  
And what is your focus on tonight?  
  
It is on something that I need it to be on, but d not wish to speak of. I still have many secrets about my past, and I do not wish to tell them until I learn more about you.  
  
I notice that you do not address me in a formal manner. Why is that?  
  
Have I offended you in some way by not addressing you formally? If I have, please let me know, for I wish to know when I am offending someone, so as not to offend them further.  
  
It's quite the contrary actually. I know that you do not know of the title that I normally bear, which pleases me, for I do not want to be judged by a title alone, but rather by my character. I see that your past experiences have taught you much in the way of judging good character, so I will leave that up to you. I only wish that you would open up to at least me more.  
  
I refuse to open up more until you begin to tell me of you and your past. I will use that as well to help me judge your character.  
  
I will open up in my own time. I am very much like you, not just trusting anyone who walks up to me, even though your experiences have been very different from mine. he gave me a small hint of his past, though I did not realize it at the time.  
  
I left his side, and I planned to fall asleep, which it claimed me this time, though it was not untroubled.  
  
A/N: How'd you like the first chapter?!! I plan to write many more, and it only takes me a couple of days to write a chapter, so check back often. Oh, and don't forget to review! And remember, no flames! I will only use them to roast marshmallows! Oh, and if anyone knows where to get an elvish dictionary, it would be greatly appreciated. Tchao!  



	2. A Secret Unknown

A/N: How do you like it so far? A devious twist to the plot, if I do say so myself. I'll be putting some events in that are only in the books, so if you didn't read them, shame on you. Also, I really like feedback to know whether I suck at writing stories or I'm a brilliant author. Let me know if you like it, and please, no flames, for they will be used to melt chocolate and make peanut butter balls.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, so don't sue because there's not much point.  
  
I woke up again around Midnight, and I cuddled under my blanket, ready to fall asleep, but it was far, far away again. I could normally get to sleep, but something was bugging me. I couldn't figure out what it was, so I decided to take a walk. I headed for a small hill nearby, and I sank onto my back and lay there so I could think. I didn't know what was going on inside my mind. I wanted to love, but I didn't feel like I could. I felt the terror of my thoughts creeping up on me. I was not about to give into my feelings, or was I? I was so confused, and I could not figure out what was going on inside my own mind, because I did not know what I was feeling inside my own heart. I decided to distance myself from everyone, even Legolas, because I did not want that kind of heartache again. I heard footsteps, and I became deadly still. I relaxed a little when I realized that they were light steps and did not belong to something that could be a threat. I was in a vulnerable position, with my hair spread out around me like a halo. I was slightly surprised to see the main person I was trying to distance myself from sitting up right next to me. You should be keeping watch, sir.  
  
I can keep watch from here. I wanted to know why you weren't at the campsite with everyone else, sleeping.  
  
I needed to clear my head.  
  
Why is it that you try and distance yourself from everyone when you strive to be alone? I really would like to know why you are having such troubles dealing with your past. I know that you were hurt, but that still doesn't mean that you need to keep yourself distanced from the rest of the world. Do you want someone to talk to to get it off your chest?  
  
No, thank you, but I can deal with this on my own. I'm just out here to clear my head of my thoughts. Legolas stared at me in wonder, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking How can such a beautiful person have such a cold past that she felt that she had to distance herself from the world?' I don't know why, but he asked me this question. I couldn't answer him directly. I have had a past like no other that has been known to the Elves, and I am not the same as most, but I shall not talk about my past, for I do not like rekindling the flames of my horrible memories. I said this in an almost icy tone, which was completely unintentional, and it shocked us both. I am sorry for the ice in my voice, but I do not like to bring up the subject of the past. I subconsciously slip into an icy wave of hatred. There are things that I still have not told you about my past, and most of them I will probably never tell you, or for that matter, anyone else. I only want to keep my past behind me.  
  
I am sorry that I have offended you. I did not know, and I did not mean to.  
  
It is all right. I only wish that you could have known before I told you. I do not like to speak in harsh words, but that is what my past has driven me to.  
  
If the past drives you to that, then let us talk of the present. I feel that we will succeed if we do not lose hope, and we keep the faith, for without hope and without faith, we shall truly fail on our mission. Do you feel that you will keep your faith?  
  
Yes, because I never lose hope in something I believe in from the beginning unless it truly fails in the very end, and that is what keeps me going day by day, the thought that there is still hope when what you have hoped for has not completely failed yet. I stopped talking right then and perked up my Elven ears to listen, for I thought I had heard something. Legolas did the same. We looked across the clearing and saw a wolf coming towards us. I knew that there was reason to fear it.  
  
I told Legolas that we should wake the rest of the group, but waking them was not necessary, for they had already awaken at the feeling of the presence of the wolves, which there were now many of. I knew that there must be a way to defeat them, and I was correct. These were mortal wolves, and they could be killed with weapons of any kind. I shot my arrows swiftly and gracefully, and each arrow hit its target directly in the heart, so there was no chance for survival. I was swift with pulling out arrows, as was Legolas I noticed. I was reluctant to stop shooting, but Gandalf had used his staff to ignite the branches of the trees around the circle we fought in. We had to duck down as not to be scorched, all but the hobbits and the dwarf because of their natural shortness. The last arrow for Legolas and I was shot at the same time, and they were lit in flight. The first rays of the dawn were coming as the fight ended, and there was no trace of the battle left save the burnt treetops and a few spent arrows, all of which were in tact except for two, which nothing but the arrowheads remained. We were in awe that there was not even a trace of blood on the ground from the wolves.  
  
These were foul creatures indeed that did not leave even a trace of themselves to prove that there was a battle here, and even more so that we found every arrow used lying on the ground like they had not been used, as if someone had just flung them there for the fun of it, Gandalf commented.  
  
What's up next, Gandalf? the young hobbit and Ringbearer Frodo piped in. Will we continue as planned?  
  
I fear that may be the only choice we have, or else go back to Rivendell defeated, for I fear that if we go back now we would not be able to set out again.  
  
I don't know about all of you, but I would not be able to face the people of Rivendell knowing that we have been defeated. I would go into certain doom before going back defeated without giving all of my efforts into making this happen, Aragorn said with an air of authority, as if that settled the matter. I had to put my word in too.  
  
Though I do not doubt you Aragorn, you talk with a smug tone like you are in command, and you are not the one with the burden on your back. We should let Frodo decide. I felt quite pleased with my remark.  
  
Well excuuuuse me! I was merely voicing my opinion, and I do not think that I am in command. But I think you're right. It is up to Frodo to decide. I had put him in his place! If that wasn't brilliant, I don't know what was! (A/N: I've always wanted to actually say something like that to someone in reality, but I never have enough courage, so I am writing it in my fic!)  
  
What say you Ringbearer? I asked with a formality in my voice that even surprised me.  
  
I think that we should go on, seeing as the cold and cruel things he will do to all will come more swiftly if we turn back. We will at least delay them if we keep going on.  
  
Then onward we shall move, for that is what you request. My heart sank when I realized that we would be heading straight into the mines of Moria, the most dreaded place for Elves, for we feared the darkness, and that is what changed us into Orcs, and that is what Legolas and I would become if we stayed down in the darkness for too long. Legolas knew this as well, I could feel it in his heart, as was my skill, to know what lies in the hearts of others, which I had sought to learn when my own instincts of heart betrayed me, and I sought revenge, and now I only seek peace of heart. None of the fellowship knew of my skill or else they would have either prevented me from coming, or they would not have let their hearts be open for onlookers with the skill to gaze at hearts. I also knew Legolas was to be trusted, but he still hid something that even with my superior skill could not see, for he was trying to block it from his own heart. Exactly what I sought to do. I had to find out what it was. We had been walking for some time now and I didn't notice that we had stopped, being so wrapped up in my thoughts, and I bumped into Legolas, with such surprise that I fell backwards, and he looked at me distraught, and offered me his hand. I ignored it and got up on my own means, to show that I was okay. He looked a little hurt that I had turned down his help, like I had rejected his help. What was he thinking? I had control to see what was in the heart, not the mind, and right now his heart was too confused for me to be able to decipher what his heart was doing at the moment.  
  
We walked on, with Gandalf in front and me heading up the rear. I did not want to be watched by anyone's eyes, for I did not trust the hearts of all, especially those of men, who tended to go with what their minds told them to do. Cursed be the heart of a man who chooses his head at all times. One should not go blindly into battle, but neither should they go into it emotionless or indifferent, for if they go in emotionless, they will have no will to win the battle.  
  
We reached the gates of Moria at high noon, and sat there for more than an hour while Gandalf was trying to figure out the incantation for the gates to open. Boromir grew impatient and threw a rock into the still waters, causing a rippling disturbance on the surface of the water. Aragorn stilled his hand. Do not disturb the waters! I feel the presence of something dark beneath the surface. I read the writing inscribed on the gate once more and contemplated this. Then it hit me. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter" I could see that it was a riddle, and that all that you needed to know was the elvish word for friend.' Gandalf, why don't you just try using the Elvish word for friend?  
  
Why, it's so crazy it just might work. Mellon.(Friend) With that word the inscriptions became silver, and the doors of the gate of Moria opened, and inside we went, ready to face just about anything. How wrong we were. It is no hall but a tomb! rang out the voice of Boromir in the depths of the silence. We made to get out of there as son as we saw the bodies of the deceased dwarfs, but a horrible creature came out at us like a snake, its tentacles reaching out. One of its long arms came out and grabbed Frodo, and he screamed out for help. Aragorn, Boromir, and I had already drawn our swords. We rushed at the creature, and we fought it , slicing at its tentacles. I screamed to Aragorn, I'll cut off the tentacle if you'll catch him. I can get to the tentacle. With that, he nodded, and we put my plan into action. He readied himself to catch Frodo and I cut off the tentacle, making Frodo fall into Aragorn's arms, and the beast withdrew. But that didn't hold out for long. The creature attacked again, and Gandalf screamed to us, Into the mine!  
  
We ran quickly into the mine, and as I was pulling inside, boulders fell and blocked the doorway. We were trapped, and the only way out was to go through the mines. As I thought of this, a chill ran up my spine. We walked on through the hall, and up the steps. The smell of blood hung in the air, making my lungs start to close up. I started gasping for air, and that did not go unnoticed.  
  
A/N: So how do you like it so far? I'm sorry if you saw the weird first version of the first chap, but I figured out how to fix that problem. Thanks to those that reviewed, your comments were greatly appreciated. Check in every couple of days, because I'll try to keep up with the story, although when spring break ends I'll probably be overloaded with homework getting ready for the sol's, for those who don't know, the standard of learning tests. Please R&R, for reviews are gretly appreciated, but remember, no flames please. I don't have anything to roast or melt right now, but I'll have something later on.


	3. Broken Barriers

A/N: I really like reviews and feedback. Thanks to Nameless Fear for your compliments, and I'm sure that when I have the time I'll enjoy your story. I might get in a romantic scene this chapter, but maybe not, b/c I think if the romance starts too soon, it ruins the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of disclaimers, so let's just say that I don't own anything that Tolkien created.  
  
As I gasped for air, all eyes were on me. Are you okay? I heard someone ask. I replied, short of breath, I can't stand being in the dark, especially in tight places. I gasped for air between each word. Most elves feared the dark, and I feared it more than most. I was also claustrophobic, and that was not good, seeing as we were in close quarters and in the darkness. Legolas put an arm around me, and I welcomed it, for it comforted me in the darkness. I allowed his arm to stay, for it was around me more in a brotherly fashion than like he had passionate feelings for me. I liked this, because I knew that in his heart he felt me as a good friend. It made me feel safe, like nothing could harm me while I was in his arms. I liked that feeling, and I shattered some of the barriers that I had built up over years instantaneously, knowing that I was free to do so and that no harm would befall me.  
  
I snuggled in closer, allowing him to put his other arm around me. His arms were warm and comforting, and he was surprisingly strong, for such a slim figure, having an archer's build. I didn't hesitate to put my arm around his waste. He was about a head taller than me, so I rested my head on his chest when we stopped for a rest. I was throwing caution into the wind, and when it finally dawned on me, it scared me, and actually caused me to move in closer rather than pull farther away.  
  
When I got closer, he pulled his head up in surprise. Is something bothering you, Celena? He obviously cares something for me.  
  
I don't like being in the dark, especially in such closed quarters. I have been afraid of the dark since I was a child, but more so than most Elves. He looked slightly puzzled at this, because he could not figure out why more so. I did not want to explain, so I kept him in wonder.  
  
I completely embraced him, and he gazed at me in wonder, his deep chestnut eyes piercing into me. I felt like he could see into me, see my every thought, as the lady Galadriel had the power to do. But I knew that he couldn't, because I can sense these things. He gazed at me longingly, like he wanted to love me, wanted me to love him. I felt like I could let him love me, and let myself love him. I completely shattered any other barriers that I had built up over the years, and I fully embraced him, his hands down at the small of my back. He bent down, almost timidly, and our lips met. Our eyes met when we broke free from the kiss, and we couldn't tear them away from each other.  
  
Should've seen that one coming. The voice startled us, and we looked over to see Gimli shaking his head. Great, now we have to listen to a couple of lovebirds reciting love poetry the whole trip through.  
  
Can't you just be happy for them? They're in love, it's plain to see, and I think that it's wondrous that they have found each other. By now we were both a deep shade of pink, because we had forgotten that there were other people in the room. We... We should move on. Legolas said this with a brighter shade of red in his cheeks than I had. Clearly, he was a bit embarrassed. Okay, more like REALLY embarrassed.   
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I ran short on ideas. Please R&R, and tell me if I write passionate scenes well, cause this is my first.


	4. On Through the Mines

A/N: I'll probably have a chapter every couple of days once school starts back up, so if I don't write more by the day, It's not my fault. Right now I have a lot of free time to think, though, so I might have a chapter or two a day. The first paragraph will be a little mushy, but it'll get into some action.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkien wrote.  
  
We walked on in the cave, Legolas and I now in love. I had felt nothing like it, and I did not care about barriers anymore. I had done what I had thought impossible for me. It was a wonderful feeling, to be in love, and I wanted to savor every moment of it.  
  
We walked on in silence, and I had my arms around Legolas. We came to a fork in the path, and Gandalf stopped us. I have no memory of this place. We cannot continue until I know the way. We sat down, while Gandalf paced. We waited there for what seemed like hours. said Gandalf, his voice ringing with enthusiasm.  
  
Gandalf has remembered! cried Sam, happy as he could be.  
  
No, I haven't. The air down this way doesn't smell so foul though, and as I always say, When all else fails, trust your nose.'  
  
With that we went down the right hall, moving at a quick pace, for even Gimli did not want to stay there. We came to a doorway, and went inside. The Chamber of Mazarbul! Gimli exclaimed. He seemed to know the most about it, so we inquired further. The what? Frodo asked.  
  
It's a chamber of records.  
  
We all looked around. Balin's tomb was in the chamber. So he truly is dead. Gimli hung his head in sorrow. I know that he fought to the very end.  
  
Gandalf picked up a book that seemed to be a book of records. He read some inscriptions from it, the only ones which were legible, having not faded or run. It seems that they had a very tragic end indeed.  
  
One which I would not like to meet. said Frodo with utmost insistence. At that moment, as if on cue, we all heard a loud noise resonating through the chamber. Doom, doom, doom, doom, it echoed, with a threatening pandemonium, and we all knew what it was.  
Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and I barred one of the doors. We set to bar the other doors, and Gandalf stopped it. Leave it unlocked, so that we may flee if we get a chance. Legolas and I stood in front, our bows drawn. All of a sudden, it was deathly silent. All stopped. And then they began to break down the door. They already had it open a crack. Legolas and I shot arrows through the open crack, each one hitting it's target. But we knew it would only be a matter of time before it broke. We were ready to face them.  
  
Finally, it happened. They broke the barricade. Wave after wave of orcs came in. Legolas and I masterfully shot our arrows, each time we shot the arrow hitting its target. Gimli swung his ax with a deadly force, and several orcs died at each swing. Aragorn and Boromir skillfully used their swords, and took out many orcs with them. Gandalf used both his sword and his staff. His sword sliced through orcs like any other, but every so often his staff would emit bursts of light, and another orc would disappear in smoke. Even the hobbits were fighting rather well, and killing orcs with their little swords. I noticed that Frodo's sword glowed a blue color, which meant that it was of Elven make.  
  
All of a sudden the waves of orcs stopped coming. We could sense that something else was coming. What, we could not tell just yet. Then, all of a sudden, a creature that seemed to be made out of rock burst through the door, not bothering to duck down and hit its head. It didn't even wince, and it stood up to its full size. They've got a cave troll! Gimli shouted. So it was made of rock. We soon found that arrows and swords were no good on the beast, so we resumed killing the waves of orcs that had now started up again.  
  
All of a sudden, the beast layed his eyes on Frodo, and Legolas and I were the only ones to notice at the time. Frodo leapt out of the way just in time, just as the beast swung its great club. He ducked down behind a pole, and the beast, showing a remarkable act of intelligence, it went the opposite way, surprising Frodo off his feet. The beast had him cornered, and he had no way out. The troll raised his club, and Legolas called to Frodo, making him turn his head, and making the beast miss his target. Legolas jumped onto the troll's back, and he was swung around, but he was able to kill the troll. When the orcs realized that their troll was dead, they turned high tail and ran, but we knew that it wouldn't last for long. We went through the doors of the bridge that we hadn't barred, and didn't stop to rest for a long while. We got to the bridge, and that's when we heard it. A pounding of footsteps, and we saw a red glow.  
  
What kind of beast is it that even the orcs flee? Whatever it is, it cannot be good. We must fly! said Gandalf, with utmost urgency. And fly we did. The bridge was narrow, and it was beginning to crumble. We flew across, but then as half of the Fellowship was across the middle, the bridge cracked, and crumbled into the depths of the underworld. We knew that somehow, the rest of us had to get across. That would be difficult, because the gap was wide, although nothing more than a small leap for an Elf, for anyone else it would be a tremendous jump. I grabbed Pippin and jumped across, landing safely and away from the edge. Aragorn tossed Merry and Sam over, one by one. He made a move to toss Gimli, but he merely replied, I will not be tossed about like a pillow! and with that he jumped across, barely maing it of not for my quick reflexes. Legolas jumped next, alone. Aragorn and Frodo were the only ones left. the gap became suddenly larger, as if trying to prevent the ringbearer from reaching his destinaton.  
  
The piece that they were standed on began to sway, and Aragorn told Frodo to lean his weight forward. They did so, and the bridge came tumbling forward, and they jumped, landing safely on the other side. We ran down the bridge, and we were near the end when the hideous creature caught up to us. Gandalf told us to flee, and we did. We got to the end of the bridge, and turned back, to our horror, seeing Gandalf standing up to the beast alone. Aragorn and Boromir went back, standing a few feet behind him. You cannot stand alone, Aragorn said, and he was truly resolute in staying there. Gandalf suddenly confronted the beast, and the bridge before him crumbled, but even as the beast went down, it's whips lashed around the wise old man's leg, and he fell into the fiery depths of the underworld, but as he was falling, he grabbed the ledge. Aragorn and Boromir went to help him, but as he was hanging, he uttered his last words, Fly you fools, fly! and he was gone. At that moment we did fly, arrows whizzing past our heads as we flew.   
  
We got outside, and we all felt great sorrow, but as I saw the light, a tiny joy filled my body as I soaked in the sun. Aragorn was having us move on, even though we were in mourning. I saw why, and I knew that we did have to move. I knew not where we were going right away, but then Aragorn uttered the name of the place that I most dreaded.   
  
I gave an involuntary shudder at the remembrance of my past, and it was not unnoticed. Is there something wrong? I heard Legolas ask. But I just shook my head. I didn't want them to know about my past just yet. We walked on for several hours, by the light of day, only stopping to rest once. It gave me time to think. I thought about what would happen if I ever returned to Lôthlorien. Whatever happened, it would not be good.  
  
A/N: Pretty good, huh? I really want reviews, so if you'll be so kind, please review. I'm tired of waiting, and I know that there are people out there who want to continue reading my story, so I'll post a chapter for every two POSITIVE reviews that I get. I don't want flames, so if you have one, just stick it up your @$$, because I don't want to read them. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, especially GraciePixie. Jusst remember to get reviews in for me, okay? Okay.


	5. In deep water

A/N: How do you like it so far? Just remember to review. I've been having some difficulty getting people to do so. I just hope that it's still interesting to people, but I don't want to continue posting if people, shall we say, lose heart. I do know that if you review and like it, though, then I will keep posting. But if people lose heart, then I lose heart. Got it? Good. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that Tolkien wrote.  
  
We were a little ways into Lôthlorien when we met up with Haldir, one of my few but good friends. Oh, Celena, it's so good to see you. I thought that I wouldn't see you again after- I gave a silent motion to him to keep it zipped, since they didn't know yet. I was going to keep as much from them as I could for as long as I possibly could. Ah, yes. And who might these beings be?  
  
These are my friends. This is Strider, Boromir, son of Gondor, Gimli, son of Gloin, Frodo, Meriadoc, Samwise, Pippin, and this is Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. At this Haldir stared. Then he bowed respectfully.  
  
Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you.  
  
Please, call me by my name, for I do not like to be called by my title. He said casually, and with modesty ringing in his voice.  
  
We walked until we came to the Celebrant, a swiftly moving river which was both deep and cold. Since they did not build bridges, we had to cross by rope. Ropes were put up as guides for those who were unable to balance on a single rope, being those who were not of Elven race. Legolas crossed just after me, but something in the river caught my eye. I figured out that it was just a sac a moment to late, and was thrown into the stream. They raced after me, and as I was fainting a pair of strong arms caught me. I was too weak from the waters to look and see who it was, or else I would have known that Legolas had jumped in after me, and had a rope around his waist. If I had gone much further, he wouldn't have been able to catch me. I fainted in his arms. When I awoke again, I was in warm, dry clothes. Dry?! How did that happen?! They all looked over, glad to see me awake again.  
  
How do you fare, malady? Haldir was always one for formalities, and he was always concerned of others.  
  
I think that I'm okay. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises.  
  
You never were one to complain over a scrape or a bump, as most ladies would. You always did have the heart of a warrior.  
  
Much more than that, from the way she fends off orcs. I think she is a warrior who is trapped in such a delicate body. The speaker was Legolas.  
  
I may be a pretty face, but I am no more delicate than Gimli over there, and you wold do well to note that, Legolas. They all looked shocked, for not only did I not complain about a few scrapes, I was outspoken, more so than many men were.  
  
I just laughed at the look on their faces. You all seem in awe that I am not the delicate flower that you had imagined, am I not correct?  
  
The look that they had on their faces was enough to tell me that they needed no further persuasion. The only one who did not look surprised by this was Haldir. He had known me since before most of these beings were born, save the Elf. He just smiled in amusement, and I got up, a little dizzy at first because I had gotten up too fast, but then my head cleared and I was fine again. We walked into the depths of Lôthlorien, and I conversed with Haldir as we walked. Do you have any new news of happenings in Lôthlorien? Of one I speak particularly, and you know who that one is.  
  
He is away at the moment, but I fear that he may return soon. Why do you run from the past, and why do you not allow your friends to tell authority?  
  
It is not my place to tell, and I do not wish to go through life living in fear of him.  
  
I sensed that there was something that he wasn't telling me, it was etched in his heart. But what it was, I could not tell. He had learned all too well to keep his heart closed around me, so this was surprising, since he never let his guard down. It must have really bothered him. Haldir, is there something that you aren't telling me?  
  
No, why do you ask? He was sly. He knew very well that I could read hi heart.  
  
You know very well why I ask. Now spit it out, before I have to force it out of you, and you know I can when I want to.  
  
I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this just yet, but I know that you need to know. The same man tried the very same thing on your best friend, and she didn't get away so lucky. She has crossed over to the other side.  
  
No, it can't be.  
  
It is so, and worst of all, he got away with it. He can still wander freely, doing the same thing to whomever he pleases.  
  
Do you know when he'll be back, even though I know you said you didn't?  
  
Unfortunately, he's due to be back tonight.  
  
A devious plot had formulated in my mind. I was going to give him the scare of his life, scare him into confession, and scare him from ever doing that again. We just had to wait until he arrived. I decided to let them see the Lady Galadriel by themselves. I had some business to take care of.(heehee)  
  
A/N: So what'd ya think? I had a LOT of fun writing that last part, and next chapter will be even more fun to write. Be sure to R&R, and I think you'll like the next chapter if you like revenge, without bloodshed. Bye!!


	6. Past becoming Present

A/N: I couldn't wait to write chapters, and you probably will believe me insane, but I'm feeling particularly happy with myself for these ideas. I just am sick of guys at the moment, and this is my own little way of getting my revenge. I just never had her situation, and I probably won't do this, but I would like to do it to someone at my school, so I dedicate this chapter to him. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah  
  
I had gotten all the preparations in line. The fellowship had agreed to help me. I told them the big picture, and I left out a few of the small details. The main one that I had left out, though, was that he tried to do the same thing to me. They all hid inside his house, but I stood out in the open. I knew that he would try to get at me, Aabrengen always one who would persist until he got his way, which meant he'd still be searching for me. I had a plan. I would seduce him into the bedroom, and there he wouldn't get further than pulling me onto the bed. The fellowship would bind and gag him the moment he tried to lay his hand on me.  
  
I waited silently, lounging in a chair seductively, waiting for the moment he was to return. Little did I know that I was being watched by someone utterly unexpected. Legolas had chosen a hiding place in the room where I was, and he watched me. He watched me very carefully, because I think that even then he had known that there was something that wasn't quite right about me. He didn't let me out of his sight. I knew that he was in there, but I hadn't been paying any mind, because I was focused on what I would do, how I would act, and exactly what would happen. I'll be the first one to admit that I was scared, scared that even though there were eight behind me, he would get to me before anyone else could. I waited in silence.  
  
I heard a noise from outside, and my body tensed. Suddenly this didn't sound like such a good idea, and I wanted to back out, but I heard his footsteps outside the door, and I knew that it was too late to back out now. He entered the room, and an astonished look came over his face. Then his features filled with joy. Oh, Celena, I've missed you so. I'm sorry about the last time that we met. I was out of line, with a madness that had come over me. Please forgive me.  
  
If I hadn't forgiven you, would I be here right now? I asked this with bitterness in my voice.  
  
Ah, you always were a bit cold towards me. Why don't you sit down and have a glass of wine with me. I have your favorite kind. He was grinning by now. How I loathed his grin.  
  
We sat down to a glass of champagne, and we caught up' on our doings. I can't even remember what we had talked about. All I know is the next thing we were going to his bedroom. I knew that they would be watching, waiting. He got me to lay down on the bed, and I had actually fallen half asleep. Damn that wine! It always had made me a bit sleepy, which he of course knew. He started to pull down my dress when someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
Had I not been a half-drunken, half-asleep fool, I would have realized that it was Legolas who had pulled him back. If only I had seen the fiery look that must have been in his eyes, a mixture of jealousy, anger, and confusion. He wasn't one for being subtle. If I ever catch you trying to do this to anyone again, it will be the last time you see the light of day. I want you to leave, and confess to Galadriel. If I find that you do not confess, you will recieve a worse fate from me than you would recieve from Galadriel. Now go! With that, Aabrengen left, and I was saved by the one person that I least expected, despite what had happened in Moria. I felt him lift me up, and he carried me back to my place.  
  
I woke up with him sitting beside my bed, looking slightly worried. I wondered at the look of worry on his face, and he immediately exchanged it for a look of relief when he saw that she was wide awake. He had obviously thought that Aabrengen had gotten to me. He had, but in a way that I don't wish to think about.  
  
He told me of their visit with Galadriel, and it was no surprise to me, for she was the one who tutored me in reading what's in hearts. I now know where my path with the fellowship lies, as I have begun to truely trust Legolas, without fear.


	7. Elven Gossip

A/N: How's my progress been? Have I been updating enough? Too little? Has the story been good? Tell me in a review.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything that Tolkien created.  
  
Legolas left after telling me what happened with their meeting with Galadriel, and I got dressed. I left my room to find him and the rest of the fellowship sitting near the river, conversing. How do you fare, malady? the speaker was Aragorn.  
  
I am quite well, thank you. I feel better than I've felt in a long time, actually. What exactly happened last night? I had been stupid enough to be tricked into drinking wine, and one glass basically knocks me out. He knew that, and I figured that out only after I had drunken the wine.  
  
Well, we knew that you looked about ready to pass out, so we took things into out own hands. Legolas grabbed him from behind, and told him to confess, and he had such a fiery passion about him you would think that he loved you, and wanted to hold you throughout the night, which he very nearly did, unless I miss my guess. With that he looked at Legolas, who blushed a deep rose color.  
  
I think you just embarrassed the Elf, Aragorn. I gave a small smile, and I found myself staring into the ocean that was his deep blue eyes, and I found myself unable to break away my gaze. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and I feel that I knew him before the council, before the journey. His face seemed vaguely familiar, as if I had known him before. I couldn't quite place him.  
  
This thought was troubling me, since I was unable to figure out why he seemed so familiar all of a sudden. I knew that there was something that they were all hiding from me, I had been able to feel it, but I could not tell what.  
  
Later that evening, I decided to go for a walk. On the trail I met Celeborn, who I had known for many years. He had helped me, though I distanced myself from him as well.  
  
What troubles you, Celena?  
  
What do you mean? I never said that something was troubling me.  
  
You know me better than that, Celena. You don't need to say anything. I can see it in your eyes.  
  
It's just that I can't figure out why Legolas seems so familiar. I'd never met him before our journey to destroy the One Ring.  
  
I believe that he is the only one who can answer that for you. I know that you'll feel better knowing that it was him who told you, not I nor anybody else.  
  
Thanks, Celeborn, you always did know just what to say. With that we gave each other a hug like friends often do when one helps another. I know that he felt a great amount of respect for me because I had not just let myself be controlled by another. I was glad to have the respect from someone so wise, and to have him be such a dear old friend.  
  
I decided I would ask Legolas about this, because it was troubling me so. I just knew that he would answer me honestly. I decided to ask him when the sun had set.  
  
I entered his room, a little nervous, though I did not know why. I had decided to just ask him outright.   
  
  
  
I have a question for you. I feel like I knew you before the council, before the journey, but I cannot place you. Do you know what makes me feel this was, this vague familiarity?  
  
He sighed and looked directly into my eyes. Many years ago you traveled into Mirkwood. You looked so pretty, but you looked troubled, so lonely. I thought that you needed a friend. I escaped from the palace guards the day after you arrived, and I found you sitting by a small stream. I believe you were trying to get away from the crowds because you were different. You didn't know that I was prince, yet you were nice to me all the same. I knew that I had found someone who would learn to like me for me, not my title or looks. It was so annoying to have an Elf maiden tagging along behind me at all times, never giving me a moment's rest. But you were not like that. Even if you had found out then that I was prince, you wouldn't have cared so much. I had fallen in love, and my heart broke that fateful day when you left, and it has renewed since then. I am in love, and I do not care if the whole world knows, or if anyone wants to be betrothed with me, because I will have my betrothment with you and you alone.  
  
I stared, speachless. This was the same kind person who I had seen in Mirkwood so many years back? He looked, different somehow, although I couldn't put my finger on what it was, although I knew that he had been right. I knew that it was him. No other could have known about those things, save my dearest friend who had been killed by that son of a bitch, Aabrengen. I had renewed a friendship that I didn't even know had been a friendship in the first place. I was still staring, I realized when I came back to my senses, so I quickly broke the tense silense. How long had you waited to see if one day I wold return?  
  
I waited for several years, but I gave up when I figured that you had forgotten about me. I figured you had fallen in love with someone, and I envied the person you had fallen in love with.  
  
But now you see that I have not fallen in love, and there is only one person that I could fall in love with. He looked a little bit hopeful at my answer, and I looked him passionately. I uttered one more word. With that, I got up and left his room, the look of astonishment and glee written all oer his face. I went back to my room, since it had already gotten dark, and I took out my flute. I might as well get a song in to help me sleep better, so I played a slow, pretty ballad, and the sound of the flute sang me to sleep on the balcony.  
  


* * * * *  
  


When I awoke the next morning, I found that I had been carried into bed. The bed was much more comfortable than the balcony, although I had enjoyed the cool breeze washing over my face. I looked for any trace of a clue that might lead me to figure out who had put me into bed, but I found none.  
  
I went to eat breakfast, and I knew that I had done absolutely the wrong thing by going just then. The entire hall was staring at me, and I could not figure out why. I looked at Legolas, and he motioned me to go over to him, and he explained what had happened. It seems that our friend Aabrengen told a few of the town gossips his side of the story, and now everyone believes that you came onto him.  
  
I'll just tell everyone that it is not true, and if they don't believe me, let them think that I am a slut who doesn't deserve tobe treatd with respect, because all I care about is that he didn't do anything to anyone else, since he tried to rape me.  
  
He didn't leave Lôthlorien, and he did not confess. I just hope that hedoesn't get the chance to hurt someone else.  
  
All right, now I get dirty. He's been messing around for just too long, and now he must pay. I will not kill, though I wish he were dead. I am going to tell Galadriel, and pray that she listens to my advice. I will ask her to banish him from the woods of Lôthlorien, praying that he will never be allowed to return.  
  
I think that's the best idea you've had yet. Do you want me to come with you?  
  
No, I can handle this alone. With that I left hum to seek Galadriel, and I found her. I decided to tell her right off, although I knew that she could read minds.  
  
Galadriel, I have something important that I think you need to know, for my sake, and for the sake of Lôthlorien. I took a deep breath, and before I spoke, she said something.  
  
My dear child, I know what troubles you, and I know that you are not lying. You were right to come to me, and I know that I must put a stop to it. I just need you to come with me, as well as the rest of those who witnessed the attack on you. Come. We must find him so he can be brought before a council here. With that, we went out in search of him.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not posting for a couple of days. I just started school today, and you know how busy it gets. Plus my mom has been limiting the use of my computer because I spent my entire spring break on it. Really sucks, I know, but what can I say? I gotta get a way to get her to let me use my computer more, or else type in class. Let's just hope that I can find time to post a chapter every day or two. Please R&R, and let me know if you still like it, or if it's gotten too strange. Thanks to GraciePixie for your words of encouragement and advice. If anyone wants to e-mail me, feel free.


	8. Courtroom Chaos

A/N: I plan to post a chapter for every four reviews I get now, so if you wanna read more, you gotta review! Ha! I am desperate for reviews, so review when you read the story. I don't wanna post chapters to a story that nobody is reading. So if you don't review, you won't get more. I will post when, and only when, I get reviews. I plan to continue writing the story, but you may have to wait to get another if I don't get at least three reviews per chapter. Just remember to review, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Aw, hell, let's just say that I don't own anything that Tolkien created.  
  
We searched for hours, but we could not find him. It seems that he had eluded us, and I would have had an easier time believing it since we both had powers, but somehow he managed it. We gave up, and I retired to my bedroom for the night, but I found that he was waiting for me there, and that scared me more than anything in the world.  
  
Why, hello, Celena. I didn't expect to find you here. He said bitterly sarcastic. He looked angry, and he was sweating nervously.  
  
Why is it that we were unable to find you this afternoon, yet here you are, right here in front of me? I said this with purely unadulterated hatred, a fire burning inside me like there never had been before. You realize, do you not, that with one yell I could have eight people at your throat within ten seconds, do you not?  
  
I do, but I have a business proposition to make.  
  
What kind of proposition could you make that I might even consider?  
  
If you leave me alone to go about my business, I will not kill you.  
  
Oh, no you silly Elf. It is I who wants to kill you after what you did to my best friend, and what you tried to do to me. You will be lucky if you are not killed when you are brought to trial. I was annoyed and amused by his proposition at the same time. It was preposterous that he even try to kill me when I could have the rest of the fellowship at my side within seconds.  
  
I was hoping that I would not have to do this, but you left me no choice. Aabrengen was quick, and before I knew what was happening, he had me gagged and was tying me to a chair.  
  
I was in that room for several hours, with him standing guard. I worked at untying my hands, since that had been a skill that my father had taught me before he died. I loosened up the ropes enough to break free easily, but I had to wait until he was close enough for me to knock him unconscious. That would be quite easy, since he came near quite often to make me wish that he hadn't been slicker that me. I sat, waiting, and then my chance came. Silly girl, you didn't think that you could outwit me, did you? I know that I can outwit you, and this just proves i- With that, I reached up my hand and knocked his head into the chair. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and I sprang out of there and went to find Lady Galadriel.  
  
Lady Galadriel, where are you? I have found him, and he is lying unconscious in my room! With that she greeted me, and we rushed to my room. He was still lying in a lump on the floor, just as I had left him. I went to fetch the fellowship, and we carried him to a prison so he could not escape while waiting to be put on trial. With that, I went back to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, waiting for day, which was now only a couple of hours away. Luckily, Elves did not need a lot of sleep, so I would not be tired the next day.  
  


* * * * *   
  


We went into the cell, and we tied his hands behind his back so he could not escape. We led him to the place where he was to be tried, and we seated him and ourselves. The the trial began.  
  
Sir Aabrengen, you have been charged with rape, murder, and physical assault. How do you plead?  
  
I plead not guilty.  
  
Then take your seat and let the trial begin. With this he tried to look calm, but I could see the anxiety in his eyes. I did not want to see him walk free, so I was giving all of the incriminating evidence about him that I could.  
  
Celena, could you tell us, in your own words, exactly what happened? I had a bit of a hard time getting the words out because the memories were still very painful.  
  
I was being ridiculed one day for my individuality. I had been ridiculed many times before, but that day was different. He got the people who were being so painfully cruel to ease up on me, and I invited him over to my house for lunch. I went into my bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, and as I was changing, he came into the room and pulled off my dress. I only got away when my best friend, whom he raped and killed, came into the kitchen and the noises she was making distracted them. Then I decided it would be a good idea to try to catch him, and he tried to seduce me, and he gave me a glass of wine, which I foolishly drank, forgetting that wine knocks me out every time. It was Legolas Greenleaf who saved me from him this time, having watched us and followed us into the room, as was part of the plan.  
  
And what, pray tell, was this plan?  
  
The plan was that we would all wait in his house, until he came home, the rest of the hidden. Then I would try to get him to get me into the bedroom, and he did, and the moment he tried to make a move on me, the entire fellowship would be against him, although the plan was for Legolas to be in the other room waiting in case he tried to escape. But he instead kicked him out and tried to get him to confess to the lady Galadriel because he did not want me to deal with the agony of a trial, but unfortunately, his attempts were in vain.  
  
I see. And do you object to these accusations, Aabrengen?  
  
No, I do not. All of them are true. He knew that he would be caught, he knew that he would not get away. I had witnesses on my side, and he had nobody, so he just confessed to the whole thing.  
  
Then your sentence is life in the dungeons, however long you last. You will have no special treatment than any of the other prisoners. You will be brought to the cell immediately. With that, he was taken away, and I finally was at peace that he was put away from them.  
  
So, you can finally ease your head and your heart knowing that you will not have to deal with him. the speaker was Legolas.  
  
Yes, dear Legolas, I can now rest my heart and mind.  
  
I wasn't planning on telling you this, but I feel that I need to be honest with you. Do you remember the night that you were writing in your diary?  
  
Yes. What about it? I didn't need to ask. I knew exactly where this was going.  
  
Well, I sort of hard you while you were writing it, since you were saying what you were writing out loud. I wanted to let you know, so I would not be betraying your trust.  
  
HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU, AND I POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU, BUT WERE YOU HONEST WITH ME? NOT UNTIL TONIGHT, YOU WEREN'T! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING THIS CRUEL! I was very angry, and I had to let him know that things like that just weren't cool with me. I didn't want to be pushed around, and I had had enough of people doing such cruel things to me.  
  
I left him alone, storming away in rage. I ran into Aragorn on my way out. He looked at my tear-filled face, and he tried to ask me what was wrong, but I dashed away as quick as I could, but he caught me. He looked into my face, and I told him what had happened. He then said that I needed to talk it over with him. I merely laughed at the very idea.  
  
Talk it over with him, how can I talk to him if I don't even trust him to tell me the truth anymore?  
  
Galadriel has told me that you know what is in people's hearts, so why don't you try looking into your own for once? It hit me just then that I had been so busy trying too read what other people's hearts were telling them that I had failed to see what was truly in my heart. What was in my heart? I had no clue what it was telling me. I could not read my own heart! This scared me, because mine was the only one that I couldn't read. I didn't know what to do, and I was confused as to why I never even tried. I just wanted to be alone to figure myself out, but I hard footsteps coming up behind me, and I turned around to find Legolas walking up to me. Aragorn had left me while I contemplated what was going on inside my own mind, and I immediately wished that he hadn't.  
  
Aragorn said that I would find you here. He looked hurt, but I knew that it could have been a front to hide his true feelings.  
  
What do *you* want? I said this with a hate in my voice that even I did not know was possible.  
  
Can we talk about this?  
  
I have nothing to say to someone I cannot trust. I do not want to let out any secrets, not that you have any trouble finding them out on your own. At that moment I was even more mad, mad at him for listening, and mad at myself for reading things outloud while I wrote. I was just angry right then, which may be why I said what I sis next. That would have been the biggest mistake of my life, had he not understood why I said it. I never thought you would stoop so low as to lie. I thought you were better than that. With that, he just stared at me. I regretted it, band he had a look of hurt in his eyes, a look that I'll never forget.  
  
Okay then. If that's the way you feel, I will leave you alone. I will not bother you again. I only have one favor, and that is if you decide to hear me out, let me know that you have decided. With that, he left, and I was in complete shock at what I had said. I felt cruel and rejecting, as if I had let my old mistrusting heart take over my new, trusting heart. Now my heart was telling me loud and clear that I should go and look for him, and hear him out. But my head was telling me to get away from him, he was trouble. What was I to do now?  
  
A/N: I just had to stop there. That was a kind of long chapter, I know, but I had to get my ideas out. What do you think she'll do? Tell me in a review. I want to know if you like it. Oh, and I want to thank my friend Heather for the name Aabrengen because she came up with it. Thanks, Heather, if you read this. Just remember, I'm desperate for reviews, so I like to leave you hanging sometimes. I just want to let you know that I worked hard on this, so appreciate it. My mom gets pissed off whenever I get online now, so I have to do my work, all of it basically, in classes, since our county has laptops. I'll try to post as often as I can when I get enough reviews, but you have to work with me, so don't ridicule me for short chapters or long periods between postings. Sorry about the long author's note.


	9. Forgiving

A/N: Yet another chapter in my fic. I have no idea how many pages this story takes up, but it's the longest story I've ever written, so I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I want reviews, so please review the story, and if you want, read my other fic or some of my poetry. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own what Tolkien doesn't.  
  
I decided to follow my heart, for once. I didn't waste any time looking for Legolas, and I found him sitting by the Celebrant. I was a little bit nervous, but I knew what I had to do.   
  
He looked up in surprise, and answered with a bitter hatred. What do you want? I thought you didn't trust me to tell you the truth.  
  
I didn't know what I was saying! I listened to what my head was telling me instead of what my heart was telling me. I want to hear what you have to say in the matter, and I promise, I will not pass judgment so quickly this time.  
  
All right, I will tell you, but I still can't figure out why you always listen to your head instead of your heart. I was trying to sleep, but I could not that night, because something was troubling me. Then I heard you talking, and I figured out that you were saying out loud was what you were writing in your diary, so I did not disturb you from writing, and then what you were saying intrigued me. I just didn't know how to tell you after that that I had been listening to what you were saying. I felt obligated to tell you, though, because I did not want to be living a lie. Do you understand?  
  
I sighed heavily. I knew that this would not be easy, especially since he did that, but I understood why he did it. I understand, and although my mind does not completely forgive you, my heart does.  
  
As soon as those words left my mouth, his lips were pressed softly against mine. I knew that I loved him, and that he did not care that I was not a noble woman. I shattered the barriers that had built back up, and I let my emotions flow freely throughout my body as I kissed him, now passionately, and we went to my room. I wasn't ready to go further, and I knew that he would understand. He always had understood. I decided to tell him when he started to undo my dress. Legolas, wait. I know that you want to go further, but I'm not ready yet. I don't want to do something until I'm completely ready, and I'm not right now.  
  
I understand. I am just so in love with you that I didn't want to wait. I wanted you, heart and soul and body.  
  
For now, you will have to deal with just my heart and soul. My body you will get on our wedding night.  
  
Wedding night?  
  
Don't tell me that you have changed your mind and do not want to become betrothed with me. I said slyly. With that he picked me up and swung me around.  
  
I wouldn't dream of taking it back. With that he swung me around, and kissed me passionately again. I knew that we would love each other until the end of time.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. I answered it, to find Aragorn looking surprised and pleased that Legolas was there with me. It's good to see that you have taken the advice of the wise. But I have more pressing matters at hand. I have come to a conclusion that we must depart this fair city in two day's time. If we do not, I fear that we will not be able to reach our destination in time for the ring to be destroyed.  
  
Very well. Have you told the others yet?  
  
Yes, they were the first ones to know. We could not find the two of you, because you had snuck off, and I know that you must want to be alone. so I will leave you two. Good night.  
  
Good night, old friend. I will see you tomorrow. Now, where were we?  
  
I believe that you were kissing me, dear Legolas. I fear, though, our betrothal must wait until after the journey's end. I do not want it to be, I want to be as soon as possible, but I fear it must be at a later date than we would have planned.  
  
Oh, how my heart pines to be vowed forever yours, I wish not to be near you but to be part of you.  
  
Oh, but you are, Legolas, you really are. You have broken the barriers that I had kept up over my heart for so many years, and you have shown me that it is possible for me to love, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I never felt so free to express my emotions, so I had to express them in the way that I could best explain them, though words could not describe the ecstasy that filled my heart. I was, for the first time, truly happy.  
  
Just then, there came another knock on my door. Come in, I said, wondering who it could be this time. I gasped when I saw that it was one of my former tormenters, the most beautiful Elven maiden in Lôthlorien, and she was standing right in front of me.  
  
Well, well, well. If it isn't Celena, my old friend.  
  
Hello, Airedel. I didn't know that you knew that I was in town, or else I would have left sooner.  
  
I see that you have found some fool to make your pathetic self happy.  
  
You would do well to not speak so flagrantly about royalty, I shot back, now irritated.  
  
Like a royal would even dream of liking you, although he is quite handsome.  
  
Hello, Lady Airedel. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.  
  
She dropped her mouth in surprise, anger, and horror. I am sorry, Prince Legolas. I did not know it was you. I would not have behaved so poorly if I had known.  
  
It would not matter, you should not treat anyone with such disrespect. I believe that you owe Celena an apology.  
  
You actually like her, when you could have someone as beautiful and irresistable as me?  
  
I am waiting to hear your apology. I do not find you irresistable, because you are outright rude, and cold, heartless, and cruel.  
  
I refuse to apologize to that *thing*, because she is horrid, and she is ugly.  
  
For your information, she is wonderful, and she happens to be the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Either apologize or be gone from my sight, because the sight of you disgusts me.  
  
Fine, it is your loss. With that she stormed out of the room. I was grateful to Legolas, and I stared at him in wonder.  
  
I meant it when I said that you were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I get sick of girls chasing after me, and I also get sick of girls like her who think that they can push anyone aside to get what they want. I want to be with you, and you alone. I do not want a girl who is *supposedly* the prettiest girl in any place, because they are normally the ones who want to push people around, and they are not normally as pretty as everyone believes they are.  
  
And you are the only prince I've ever met who does not see eye to eye with the rest of the noblemen in that.  
  
Of course, I'm the only prince you've ever met in your lifetime.  
  
A/N: I had to leave it there, because I wanted to see if that chapter was any good. Sorry it was a bit short. I also had a lot of sap in there, and that was influenced, unintentionally, by the fact that I'm reading Romeo and Juliet in English class. I will be away from computers on the 17th to the 21st, because I get to go to Disney World! Yeah! I am going for a band competition, so if you are in the competition, I might actually see you there! Anyway, wish me luck, I have a feeling I'm gonna need it with the visual that our instructor has created for us. Don't forget to review!  
  
P.S. Anyone know of something I could do to this guy in one of my classes to get even with him for being an asshole? If you do, just send me an e-mail at LegolasALS@aol.com. Thanks!


	10. Getting Ready

A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I had to change the fact that Gandalf had talked to Celena in chapter 7 because I realized that he had died. I had forgotten that little fact, but it's Celeborn who talks to her instead. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really enjoyed them. I had a really bad day yesterday, so I had to write to cheer me up. Hope you enjoyed/enjoy!  
  
The next day we gathered our belongings together. We had to depart as soon as possible. I had packed very little, and I had very little with me. We had gotten cloaks that the lady herself had made, ones that would keep us hidden, and as the lights changed, so did the color of the cloak. They were made to blend into whatever surroundings you happened to be in. We were to leave on boats the next day, and that would make our lives less complicated, since we would not have to make our way around or across the river, and we would not have to carry our baggage the entire way.  
  
Legolas, do you think I should take both of my daggers?  
  
Yes, I would take the pair, since we don't know whether we will need them or not.  
  
Yeah, but  
  
Yabut, what's a yabut? [A/N: inside joke :-)]  
  
Ha, ha, very funny. If I don't need them, it'll be just that much more baggage to carry with me. I don't want to have something that I won't need.  
  
If you do not have it, you will need it. Plain and simple. Bring them, because it's better to have something and not need it than not have something and need it.  
  
Fine. I'll bring them, but I'm going to make you carry them around if I don't use them in the first few days.  
  
Just make sure you don't forget the bow and arrow. Lord knows what will happen to you if you forget it.  
  
I wouldn't be able to forget it, deary, because you keep reminding me of it. I would be shocked if I did not have it on the trip.  
  
I see you two are getting ready. I just hope that we can get an early enough start tomorrow, and *without* an argument. I don't want to listen to the both of you squabbling all the way.  
  
I don't think that'll be too much of a problem, Aragorn, unless she refuses to cooperate.  
  
Me, you are the one who starts all of the arguments.  
  
I do no such thing!  
  
Just, please, don't start sounding like a married couple.  
  
We said this at the same time, and then we both doubled over laughing. I really think that Aragorn didn't know that we were betrothed, because he left us alone just then, shaking his head and looking at us like we were insane. This only made us laugh harder.  
  
The next day we left on the boats that the lady and the other elves had provided. We were on our way down the river when we spotted another boat headed towards us. When we came near it, we found that the boat's passengers were Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We were all given gifts, and I got a small pendant, though I was not told what it was. I really did not know, but she just said that it was to help me better understand' my heart. I accepted it gratefully, although I did not know what it was for. you will know when the time comes,' she said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I had never seen that look in her eyes before. It was the look of knowing something someone else doesn't know, and something good. I could not read her heart, and I had to make do with guessing what it could be.  
  
We said our farewells, and I was in a boat with Gimli and Legolas. I sat in the middle while they paddled their way upstream. Not bad, if I do say so myself. I just wanted to be lazy, and that worked out perfectly because they wanted to show how manly they were by paddling all the way.(heehee)  
  
We slept by night on the riverbanks, keeping the boats partially pulled up onshore. I slept by legolas, (A/N: Not with him. that MIGHT come after the wedding) hoping to be able to end the quest soon. I wanted more than anything to be close to him, and I just didn't think I had enough emotional stability to handle that much intimacy yet. I wanted to build a solid relationship before I got too intimate with him.  
  
A/N: I just want you to know that there will NOT be any NC-17 scenes in this fic, mainly because I don't even like reading them. I will let you know if I turn psycho and decide to add one, because they will have a wedding, but it will not be very graphic, so don't expect that from me. It's bad enough being fifteen and writing an R-rated fic, so you can understand why I don't do anything like that. Oh, and another thing. The reason she was mad at Legolas for listening is because he didn't even bother to try to tune her out, and he didn't tell her right away. I thought I might clear thing up a little bit for the readers. Sorry about the short chapter, but my mom was being particularly strict, and she made me put the computer away. I would have made it longer if it weren't for that. I won't have my computer for a few days, so it would be nice to come back to a bunch of reviews. Thanks to Misty and THEwriter lioness, because you have been my most faithful reviewers. I gotta go now so I can get info on steroids for health, yech. Review when you read this, please.


	11. Trust in Songs

A/N: I'm back! I had a great time at Disney World! We did really well in competition. First place parade in our division, first place parade over all (Marching Band-no band camp cracks please) third place jazz ensemble, first place percussion ensemble, and, if I remember correctly, second place concert band-not too bad. We were one of the dominating bands there, one of two of them. I had a soar throat afterwards because I was cheering so much for my band, and also for the chorus, which got about four awards themselves. TROPHIES!!!! We did rather well, I'd say. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, Lady Celena, Misty, and THE writer Lioness. It really means a lot to get reviews, so keep em coming! Oh, and the bad news about the trip is that my group ditched me, and I wandered around the park alone for a little while. That was not fun, and I got a little scared, but I had my cell phone, so I was okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkien wrote.  
  
We woke up in each other's arms, and we were very warm. There must have been a point in the night when one of us rolled over to cuddle the other, and we just woke up like that. I was comforted by his presence at all times, and having him so close, I was completely unafraid. But as I looked into his eyes, something was troubling him, and something was weighing heavy on his heart. But what was it that weighed him down so heavily? I could not read that far into his heart, being only 2,972. It would be up to him to let me know, because I wanted him to trust me, and be able to come to me when he had something trying on his mind. I would have to let him come to me on his own.  
  
Celena, there is something that I need to tell you.  
  
What is it, Legolas? He was coming to me, so I knew that he trusted me. That pleased me, because I needed to be trusted to trust others.  
  
I really don't think that it's a good idea that you come with us. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Life without you would be unbearable, and I would not be able to continue on if I were to lose you. I have had my pick of the maidens all of my life, but they would not have cared if I was a frog. They were attracted to my title, not me, and you liked me before you knew that I was a prince, and you learned to trust me, as I trusted you. I just don't want to lose you, after just finding you. (A/N: I thought I needed a beyond gooey romantic scene, so how's this?)  
  
This was the sweetest thing that I'd ever heard. He genuinely cared about me, and like I did not care that he was a prince, he did not care that my status was that of a peasant, with him being of royal blood. I only hoped that he would forgive me for what I was about to say. Legolas, I wish none of us had to do such a thing, but it is crucial that all of us go on the journey, and I hope that you understand that, truly I do, because I don't want to hurt you, but if you do not believe me, then we will both be hurt badly. I said this with caution, not knowing exactly how he would take it.  
  
I understand, and I only wish that it were not so, but I know that it is vital that we are on this mission, because we cannot let Middle Earth fall. Let us be on our way, for great haste is needed. I was relieved that he understood, unlike most, who would be blinded to need by love. He had a good head on his shoulders, and he was not afraid to use it.  
  
We gathered our belongings from the place we camped along the riverbed, and we set out again, trying to get through the rivers as swiftly as possible, which would not be difficult, since it moved swiftly and we moved with the river.  
  
We came across a patch of more swiftly moving patch of water, and we knew that the rapids would not be far ahead, so we had to go onshore and walk through very soon, but we would stay in the boat until the rapids were about a league away. I sang softly while we paddled, and Legolas heard me. I had forgotten that I sang subconsciously until he spoke to me. You have a lovely voice. I really would like to hear you sing out, so I could hear your voice better.  
  
My voice really isn't that great. My mother taught me some songs when I was little, and I just was remembering them, and I completely forgot that I wasn't alone. I don't normally sing when others are around.  
  
Would you sing anyway, because you do have a lovely voice. We both jumped at Gimli voice.  
  
Since BOTH of you are so insistent, I will sing, but only because I'm feeling nice right now. I decided to sing a slow ballad that my mother had taught me years ago, while my father was still alive. It was a high song, so it would be well heard. I only hoped it would not sound horrible.  
_  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
_ That was beautiful. I knew that you could sing well from the way you sang when you were quiet, but you sing with such a passion, a fire, that I could not even begin to describe.  
  
I was shocked, because I had never believed that I sang very well. I knew that I was not horrible, but I had never thought I was wonderful. I just did not know what to say. I really don't think that it was that great. I just like to sing, and I never really believed that I was very good. How do you think it was, Gimli?  
  
My lady, it has left me speechless. I do not know what to say, it was so wonderful.  
  
That just completely blew me away, because I was never very talented in anything except reading into the hearts of people. The rapids were now about a league away, so it was with need that we went to shore and prepared to traavel on foot until we had gone by the rapids. We would be carrying the boats and all other belongings, so we would be moving fairly slow. We would have a long, hard journey ahead of us that day.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been kind of pressed for time, and I've been in Disney world. I got back Sunday. I also need to finish the first book before I write much more, so it might be some time before I update again. I'm at The Breaking of the Fellowship, but I need time. Good news is that I gat 50 out of 61 on my SOL pretest for World History, so I might be able to pass and not have to take the course again. Cross your fingers! By the way, I hate history. The song in the fic is from the movie soundtrack, and I just think it's a really pretty song. If I got too mushy, tell me in a review. I really want reviews, so it would be nice to get a few. I also like to read a lot, so if you have any recommendations for books you think I might like, tell that to me in a review, or e-mail me. Would you believe that I'm one of the shy, smart, quiet kids that sits in the back of the classroom? Boys, I like to talk a lot. Okay, I'll stop this long author's note now.


	12. Secrets Unveiled

A/N: Hello all! I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been really busy lately. I have SOL's next week. For those of you who don't know, SOL is the standard of learning tests that we have to take. Yeesh. Wish me luck, I have to brush up on my history. Oh, and the last chapter, the song was from the soundtrack, just to clarify it for the readers. On with the story!  
  
I never knew that a day could be so long with so little distance covered. We had gone by the rapids, and the hobbits kept stumbling, or else one of us would stumble over one of them moving rather slow. It was a rather slow and frustrating process.  
  
When we finally made it by the rapids, it was time for each of us to choose which way we were to go. It was up to Frodo, and the only one who could decide what to do was him. He couldn't figure it out right away, so he asked for an hour to be by himself. Aragorn granted him this hour.  
  
While he was away, I noticed suddenly that Boromir was nowhere to be seen. I panicked, knowing that he had a desire for the ring, and had everyone searching for him. I could read his heart from a distance, but it had been replaced with what the ring was doing to him, and his heart was saying evil things.  
  
I found him, and I hid. He was advancing on Frodo, trying to get the ring. I had my bow and quiver with me, but I could not risk shooting Frodo. I stood nearby, silently watching, waiting. He made his move, and Frodo disappeared from sight. He had put on the ring, and I figured that he was getting as far away from us all as he could, which was a wise decision.  
  
I left and went to find the rest of the fellowship and tell them what happened, and they were shocked. I knew Boromir desired the ring, but I did not know that he would actually attack Frodo for it.  
  
The ring does strange things to the mind, Aragorn, and he was just the first one to give in to the power, but it could have been any one of us.  
  
I know, Celena, but I thought he would have been one of the last ones to give in.  
  
I knew that he had a desire from the ring, and I could see it in his heart, that he was giving in to it.  
  
What do you mean you could see it in his heart? Legolas asked me this, and I froze. I didn't know what to do, because I had been caught.  
  
The truth is, I can read what's in anyone's heart. I was taught the skill by the Lady Galadriel, and I did not want you to find out just yet.  
  
When were you planning on telling us, then? Legolas looked angry and hurt. I hated to see him like that, and I had done it to him. I was feeling like scum.  
  
I do not know. I did not want to keep it from you, but I did not know how to tell you. I did not want you to find out until I was ready for you to know.  
  
It seems that you slipped up. I am not angry at you, just surprised. I did not expect that you would know such a skill. Boromir had come back, and he confessed to the whole thing, worry in his voice.  
  
It's not your fault, Boromir. You were not strong enough to withstand the power of the ring. I hope that you will learn from this experience.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to post more soon. I just had to get this up because it's been a while. I've been sick all day, so I've been reading a lot. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!


	13. Loving Thunderstorms

A/N: Okay, in a couple of weeks, I'm going to change my penname, because I found out what my Elven name is, so I decided to change it. My new penname will be Orothoroniel, because that's what my elven name is. If you don't know your Elven name yet, but wish to find out, you can do so at (http://www.barrowdowns.com/middleearthname.asp). That's where I found mine, and there are also a lot of other things you can find out, such as what species you would be. Have fun! Oh, and it's midnight right now, and I've been sick all day, so this chapter might get a little weird;o)  
  
Frodo was off to Mordor, and Boromir had been killed in battle with the Orcs. Sam had gone with Frodo, Merry and Pippin had been captured, and the only ones left now were me, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. We had decided to go to look for the two carried off by the Orcs, and we followed their footprints.  
  
Suddenly, it started pouring rain, and lightning crashed and thunder boomed. I love thunder storms, so it was no problem for me, but I could tell that Legolas, Aragorn, and especially Gimli were all scared! I know that they were normally brave, but to get scared over a thunder storm? Ridiculous! I had to comfort them and tell them that they would be all right, because the storm wasn't that bad. It was a beautiful storm, in my opinion, with streaks of white across the dark, cloudy sky. I was enjoying it, and they were huddled around me, just like little kids during a storm would huddle up to their mommies. I was shocked to find them so cowardly, and I urged them to continue on, and we did. I had my head up, facing the sky, and I was skipping along happily, while they were grumpy and had their heads down, and were stumbling along.  
  
Oh, come on, enjoy it! We may not see this again for a while!  
  
Good riddance! To hell with the thunder and lightning storm! Gimli was in a particularly grumpy mood. I had to find a way to cheer them all up before I became miserable as well.  
  
I know you guys don't like the storm, but it does a lot of good. It feeds the plants, and it also keeps us from getting dehydrated on our trip. I said this matter-of-factly, knowing that it would do something.  
  
I believe you are overly cheery. In case you forgot, we're looking for friends that could be in mortal danger. How can you be happy knowing that? Legolas asked me this with sad eyes, and I knew that he couldn't enjoy this rain knowing that. I decided that it would be best for me to keep my mouth shut at this point, seeing as I didn't want to make things worse for anyone. I just walked beside Legolas.  
  
We stopped for a break, and I knew we would not be able to easily catch up to the Hobbits and the Orcs if we kept resting. I knew we needed rest, at least Aragorn and Gimli, but we couldn't catch up to them with rest.  
  
I laid next to Legolas, and he kissed me softly on the forehead while stroking my hair. I looked at him and smiled, and he kissed me, this time, passionately on the lips. I just smiled for a few minutes after the kiss, and I decided that I would not try to cheer them up. But then a concern came on my mind.  
  
Legolas, I'm worried. What if we're already too late, and the Orcs have already killed them?  
  
We just have to have faith and keep trying until we find a sign of them. I hope with all my might that they are all right.  
  
Legolas, I have been trying to say this for some time now, but I could never muster up the courage. I love you, with all of my heart and soul.  
  
I feel the same way about you, Celena. We kissed again, passionately, and the clouds opened up while we kissed to show a full moon.  
  
Legolas and I decided, without speaking to each other, to go off into the forest. When we were a ways in, we lay back down on a soft patch of grass. I slowly peeled off my dress, as he did his clothes. It was the most romantic time to do this, and we could not wait longer. I could not wait longer. I yearned for him, with my body and soul, and when we had our clothes back on afterwards, I knew that we had just crossed a line in relationships, and that we would be together forever.(A/N: Some people like it, so that's what they did. I just don't like things to be too graphic:o)  
  
We got back to camp, and Gimli and Aragorn looked at us with question in their eyes for a minute, but the expressions on our faces must have confirmed what they thought because the looks of question became looks of knowing. This time Legolas and I slept a lot closer together, and I was able to take in the warmth of his body that night. I knew that we probably would not do that again for a long time.  
  
A/N: You like? Tell me in a review! I know I said they wouldn't be doing that until they got married, but I couldn't resist ;o) Anyway, if you like it, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! Thanks to those who have been reviewing, I love you lots! Oh, and if you like Lizzie McGuire, and you like very intense, check out DreamerChick's fic 21, I think you'll like it. And if anyone knows where I can actually learn Sindarin or Quenya, please let me know, I want life to be much easier!


	14. Followed

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, everyone. I have been rather… busy. I hope no one has given up on me! All right, on with the fic. Oh, one more thing. This chapter was inspired by you, Chaz, and I dedicate it to you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.  
  
We walked on, following the Orc's trail, in hopes of catching up to the hobbits. All the while I felt like someone was behind us, so I was constantly more aware than usual. I stood by Legolas, knowing he would let no harm befall me. As we traveled, I grew more and more wary that someone was following us.  
  
We stopped, and I looked around. I was not going to take any chances. I suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and saw a pair of eyes peeping out at me. I put a hand on my bow, grabbed it and drew an arrow, aiming towards the eyes. "Show yourself, fool, or be dead. It is your choice, choose now!" Slowly, the person rose. It was a man, no taller than I. I must admit, he was rather handsome, with brown hair that had golden streaks, and a muscular build. He looked rather calm, and I was curious to know why. "Why, sir, do you look so calm when you are on the verge of being shot?"  
  
"I know that you will not shoot me."  
  
"If I would not shoot you, you would have to be a friend. But why hide from friends, I must ask you."  
  
"I needed to know which one you were, and you are, I see, friends. Please, lower your bow so that I may explain myself." I reluctantly lowered my bow, but kept it ready. By then, the entire camp had heard us and came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Now have a seat and explain yourself!" He sat down and began to tell his tale.  
  
"I have been following you all since you left Lothlórien. At first, I thought you may be enemy spies, but I realized Galadriel would have known if you had been enemy spies. I continued to follow you, though, because I knew I would probably not be allowed to go on the mission."  
  
"What I am wondering is how you followed us for so much time without Celena's or my Elven senses picking you up." Legolas had hit a good point, because rare was it that even an Elf could get by another Elf without him or her noticing, much less a human.  
  
"I would like to know that as well, because it is highly improbable that that would happen."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Now, we need to know your name."  
  
"Why should I tell you my name?"(A/N: Sound familiar, Chaz?)  
  
"You will tell me your name or die."  
  
"Whoa, okay, let's not be too hasty. My name is Charlie, but all my friends call me Chaz. Or they would if I had any."  
  
"Aw, how sad."  
  
""I know, isn't it?"(A/N: You inspired me, Chaz!^_^)  
  
"We need to get moving again, and we are taking you with us. We can't exactly let you wander free, seeing that you've been watching us." Aragorn had stepped into the conversation.  
  
"I will gladly go with you."  
  
"I wonder, what do you know of our quest?"  
  
"I cannot say at this moment, for Sauron has many spies watching, and we will be under his observation at all times." He said this, and we could tell that he knew of our quest.  
  
"We must begin our quest again, and now, we depart." I kept my bow at ready still, being wary of this stranger.  
  
We took little time getting ready, and then we set out to find Merry and Pippin again.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long, everyone, but I had trouble coming up with material, and it'll be a while before the next chapter because I need to read further into the book. Also sorry that this chapter was so short. Chaz, I hope you read this, because this was dedicated to our first meeting online. I hope everyone that reads also reviews! TTFN! 


	15. Till Death Do Us Part

A/N: All right, y'all. I know that it's been forever, but I have been busy with other fics, so I'll just make this the last chapter. I know that you all will hate me for this, but it has to be done. I have to finish this off.  
  
TILL DEATH DO US PART  
  
We walked on for hours on end, me beside Legolas. Chaz was last in line, and he seemed to be dragging behind. I dropped back to see what the problem was.  
What's wrong, Chaz? Why are you so far behind?  
I just don't want to be around everyone. I don't like crowds very much. I'm not a social person, and I don't like to talk.  
You never will be part of us, will you?  
No. I won't he whispered in my ear, chilling me up my spine. I could see the hatred in his eyes, and I was scared for myself. He never took his eyes off me, and I could feel them burning into my back. He wanted revenge, although I did not know for what.  
His burning eyes did not leave me as we rested, and when we got up to continue, he got up right behind me. "I never liked you in the first place." he whispered, making my spine tingle. Legolas, having the keen sense of hearing of the Elves, heard this and propelled at him. He dodged the attack, and pulled out a knife. "Do not make me use this, Legolas. My battle is not with you. You did not betray me like she did."  
"When did I betray you? I never met you before the day you followed too closely in the bushes."  
"You really believe that? I know that you must remember when your parents betrothed you to me. You were going to be my bride, but you all moved away, and then you fell in love with Legolas on this quest."  
It hit me all at once. Several years back my parents had betrothed me to a mortal, and then changed their minds after seeing his true side one night at a tavern. He made the mistake by having his beliefs.  
"My parents withdrew that betrothment to you because they saw you handling several respectable Elven maidens at a tavern one night while meeting up with friends. I knew that you would not have worked out before they betrothed me, but they insisted you would be different."  
"Well, it is impossible to withdraw a betrothment, so you are mine, forever."  
"I will never marry you, you son of a bitch! You were fucking some whore the night before our wedding was planned for, and you still expected me to marry you? You need to be more realistic."  
That did it for him. Before anyone could stop him, he threw his dagger and it landed right in my heart. As I sank to my knees, I looked him straight in the eye, and then, I was gone. This was my sad tale, to the very last day I lived, and I still know that he's out there somewhere, tortured by Orcs, as they are still alive.  
  
_Riverdance_  
  
_Hear my cry in my hungering search for you  
Taste my breath on the wind  
See the sky as it mirrors my colors  
Hints and whispers begin  
  
I am living to nourish you, cherish you  
I am pulsing the blood in your veins  
Feel the magic and power surrender to life  
(Uisce Beatha)  
  
Every finger is touching, searching  
Until your secrets come out  
In the dance as it endlessly circles  
I linger close to your mouth  
  
I am living to nourish you, cherish you  
I am pulsing the blood in your veins  
Feel the magic and power surrender to life  
(Uisce Beatha)  
  
_A/N: Like I said, you probably hate me for what I did. I'm sorry for the unwarned strong language, but I had to do it. I hope you forgive me in time, because I wanted this story to end. I give no real explanation, just say that you will not see more of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it, and keep looking for my other fics!


End file.
